She Lit a Fire
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian felt like he'd searched everywhere to find a way to get to Emma. That is, until another curse hits, and travel between worlds is possible again. (takes place partially in the missing year, partially in 3x11)


_A/N: So, I got yet another prompt on Tumblr—this time asking me to write Killian going to find Emma during the missing year._

_Seriously, while reading this, do yourself a favor and listen to Sleeping At Last's 'She Lit a Fire'. It inspired this whole thing, and I love that song so terribly. Every time I hear it, I think of Killian trying to find his dear Swan._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>He was stupid to think he could ever return to that life. Absolutely stupid.<p>

Killian knew deep down that as soon as Ariel asked him that question, he couldn't return to being a pirate. Not in the same sense, anyway.

So, he simply wandered around the realm trying to find a way out, kicking all of his crew off his ship and sailing alone. He scoured the realm every waking hour trying to find any hint of how he could get to Emma.

One night in particular, he'd been sailing along the coast as he thought of every possible way to get back to his Emma. It seemed absolutely impossible. He tried his best to keep his hard exterior, but some days it was incredibly difficult.

He missed Emma. Even if he knew she didn't necessarily miss him-being without her memories, and all.

But, Killian promised not a day would pass without thinking of her. He had to keep going, to keep searching.

He was not going to let her slip through his fingers this time.

Suddenly, a small dove landed on the wheel of the ship, a note (and vial?) attached to its leg. Killian furrowed his brows and detached note and bottle, shooing the bird away. Once he opened it, he read the note time and time again.

_The curse is coming-find Emma._

The worst of it all was that there was no real way for Killian to even try to get to the real world again. He didn't have many options. He didn't know what to do with the potion (though, he assumed it was for Emma), and he didn't know how to get to her.

He was growing hungry as he steered the ship along, so finally, he pulled into a dock. It seemed to be a large port town, which gave him somewhat of an advantage-he could hide a little bit more easily. Plus, he'd know much sooner when this supposed curse was going to hit.

He quickly tied the ship to its moorings before heading into the town.

* * *

><p>After eating a quick meal (and loading up on some rum), Killian was about to leave when he saw long, blond curls. His breath, his heart stopped, hoping, praying it was his Emma.<p>

"Emma!" He called out, hurrying to the lady and tapping her shoulder.

When she turned around, Killian's heart sunk.

"Oh, I mistook you for someone else. Apologies, lass." Killian spoke softly as the woman scoffed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, walking back down the cobbled street towards his ship.

Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion behind him, causing people to run by him, yelling.

He turned to see a cloud of magic surging over the town, causing him to roll his eyes and break into a sprint.

"Oh, bloody hell." He grumbled as he weaved in and out of people. He clambered onto his ship, untying it as quickly as he could, and raising the sails.

He cursed to himself as the curse rolled closer, steering his ship out of the harbor. The ship picked up speed as Killian's heart raced, trying to get out of the curse's range.

The purple cloud left a trail of possessions laying around the town, causing Killian to panic. He couldn't risk losing her forever.

The curse creeped closer as he sailed, the wind blowing so terribly he could barely see or breathe. Killian was so close to getting out of the curse's purview-he couldn't let this one take him. He didn't know the terms of it either-it could do something entirely different than simply bring him back to Storybrooke.

He couldn't take that risk.

Finally, the smoke seemed to dissipate, leaving virtually nothing in its wake. Killian slowed the ship a little, searching for a sign, anything, telling him what was going on, what the note meant, what the bottle was.

* * *

><p>Killian sailed for what seemed like days before he could find anyone. All he could think of was that note-<em>'The curse is coming-find Emma'<em>.

He had to find her.

There was no other way.

Finally, he pulled his ship into another harbor, in hopes of possibly finding anyone who could tell him what was going on.

He stepped off the Jolly, sauntering down the docks in hopes of finding someone.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked. Killian glanced around, unable to find someone.

"Right here." There was a tap on his shoulder, and Killian turned to see someone in a dark, shadowy cape, covering his face.

"Who are you?"

"No one of importance..."

"Why are you talking to me?" Killian demanded.

"I have a bit of a parley for you." The man said.

"And why would I want a parley with you?" Killian asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I have something you need." The man spoke in a sly tone-Killian could see the creepy smile veiled by the darkness.

"And just how do you know what I need?" Killian asked, growing frustrated.

"You want to get back to your true love-do you not?" He asked, causing Killian's heart to speed up.

"She isn't-" Killian stopped short. What if this man knew what he didn't? What if he and Emma were true love?

He'd considered the notion before, but it still seemed... Out of the realm of possibilities.

"What if I showed you this?" The man asked, pulling something from his cape. He opened hand to reveal something Killian was not expecting.

A magic bean.

"What do you want?" Killian asked, a bit too desperately.

"The Jolly Roger." The man replied.

Killian's breath caught in his throat. His ship?

That ship had been his home for over three hundred years-he lived there his whole life almost. He lost everyone he loved on that ship-Liam, Milah, Bae-all except Emma. His Emma.

His Emma was the Savior-finding her meant bringing her back to Storybrooke and saving the town, saving her family. Finding her meant seeing her again.

"It's a deal." Killian spoke firmly, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

He shook Killian's hand, giving Killian the bra an in the process.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." The man spoke with that creepy smile again before disappearing.

Killian's heart sank to his stomach as he was his ship slowly disappear-his home.

He had to find Emma now.

Killian closed his eyes and thought long and hard about Emma, about what she looked like (particularly when she smiled-that was Killian's absolute favorite), her sass (that he adored), the way her lips felt on his...

He threw the bean to the ground, opening the portal and sucking him into it.

He hoped to God this would work.

* * *

><p>CRASH.<p>

Killian tumbled on what seemed like carpeted ground, causing him to groan. He glanced around himself to see what looked to him like an apartment hallway. Killian pulled himself to his feet, brushing the imaginary dirt off his coat before glancing around.

311.

He hoped this was Emma's apartment.

God, he hoped she remembered him.

Wait-what was he supposed to say?

"Fucking hell." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead.

Killian paced a little in his spot, chewing his lip as he made up a plan.

_It's not a great plan, but it just might be stupid enough to work_, he thought.

He closed his eyes and reached his fist up to knock on the door before knocking twice.

There wasn't an immediate response (though, he should have known there wouldn't be), so he took a deep breath and knocked once more, a bit more emphatically this time.

Finally, the door opened.

Killian couldn't help the smile that erupted on his face-gods, she was so beautiful. Her hair was down, as usual, her golden tresses falling over her shoulders with ease. Her green eyes were focused in on him, her brows furrowed.

"Swan."


End file.
